A common technique for recording information is to impart a magnetic flux onto a magnetic tape or disk (media) using an inductive magnetic head. The magnetic head includes a magnetic core either for guiding a concentrated magnetic field to record (and/or erase) information or for sensing (reading) the magnetic flux of the recorded media. The magnetic head will typically include a winding for generating the concentrated magnetic field.
In designing a magnetic head, there are a number of design considerations. First, the magnetic head should be capable of recording information on as small a track width as possible. As will be appreciated, the size of the track is indirectly related to the number of bits of information that can be recorded on a storage medium. Thus, the size of the magnetic head is directly related to the number of bits of information that can be recorded by the magnetic head. Second, the magnetic head should not suffer from domain limitations that can limit the minimum track width. Third, the magnetic head should have a relatively low signal loss and noise level. Finally, the magnetic head should be relatively inexpensive and reliable. The magnetic head should therefore be easy to manufacture and have a generally low cost. (The materials used such as platinum, diamond-like carbon and conductive ceramics are not low cost when traditionally considered.)
There is a need for a magnetic recording head capable of recording a large number of bits of information. A related need is for a small recording head and/or a recording head that can record and/or write information on a relatively small track width.
There is a need for a recording head having a relatively low signal loss and noise level.
Finally, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive and reliable recording head. Related needs are for a recording head that is easy to manufacture.